1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load control devices for controlling the amount of power delivered to an electrical load from a power source. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dimmer having a plurality of status indicators that illuminate to a dim level after a predetermined amount of time of inactivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional two-wire dimmer has two terminals: a “hot” terminal for connection to an alternating-current (AC) power supply and a “dimmed hot” terminal for connection to a lighting load. Standard dimmers use one or more semiconductor switches, such as triacs or field effect transistors (FETs), to control the current delivered to the lighting load and thus to control the intensity of the light. The semiconductor switches are typically coupled between the hot and dimmed hot terminals of the dimmer.
Smart wall-mounted dimmers include a user interface typically having a plurality of buttons for receiving inputs from a user and a plurality of status indicators for providing feedback to the user. These smart dimmers typically include a microcontroller or other processing device for providing an advanced set of control features and feedback options to the end user. An example of a smart dimmer is described in greater detail in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,919, issued on Sep. 28, 1993, entitled LIGHTING CONTROL DEVICE, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a user interface of a prior art smart dimmer switch 10 for controlling the amount of power delivered from a source of AC power to a lighting load. As shown, the dimmer switch 10 includes a faceplate 12, a bezel 14, an intensity selection actuator 16 for selecting a desired level of light intensity of a lighting load (not shown) controlled by the dimmer switch 10, and a control switch actuator 18. Actuation of the upper portion 16A of the intensity selection actuator 16 increases or raises the light intensity of the lighting load, while actuation of the lower portion 16B of the intensity selection actuator 16 decreases or lowers the light intensity. The intensity selection actuator 16 may control a rocker switch, two separate push switches, or the like. The control switch actuator 18 may control a push switch or any other suitable type of actuator and typically provides tactile and auditory feedback to a user when pressed.
The smart dimmer 10 also includes an intensity level indicator in the form of a plurality of light sources 20, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Light sources 20 may be arranged in an array (such as a linear array as shown) representative of a range of light intensity levels of the lighting load being controlled. The intensity level of the lighting load may range from a minimum intensity level, which is preferably the lowest visible intensity, but which may be zero, or “full off,” to a maximum intensity level, which is typically “full on.” Light intensity level is typically expressed as a percentage of full intensity. Thus, when the lighting load is on, light intensity level may range from 1% to 100%.
By illuminating a selected one of the light sources 20 depending upon light intensity level, the position of the illuminated light source within the array provides a visual indication of the light intensity relative to the range when the lamp or lamps being controlled are on. For example, seven LEDs are illustrated in FIG. 1. Illuminating the uppermost LED in the array will give an indication that the light intensity level is at or near maximum. Illuminating the center LED will give an indication that the light intensity level is at about the midpoint of the range. In addition, when the lamp or lamps being controlled are off, all of the light sources 20 are illuminated at a low level of illumination, while the LED representative of the present intensity level in the on state is illuminated at a higher illumination level. This enables the light source array to be more readily perceived by the eye in a darkened environment, which assists a user in locating the switch in a dark room, for example, in order to actuate the switch to control the lights in the room, and provides sufficient contrast between the level-indicating LED and the remaining LEDs to enable a user to perceive the relative intensity level at a glance. Further, the magnitude of the low level of illumination that the LEDs are controlled to when the lighting load is off is determined such that the light sources 20 are bright enough to be visible in direct sunlight.
According to the present invention, a control structure for an electrical control system for producing a variable output electrical signal to an electrical load for controllably varying the output of said load, comprising: (1) an enclosed volume which contains control electronics; (2) a cover plate on one surface of said enclosed volume having a planar front surface and having a rectangular opening therein; (3) a touch pad disposed in said rectangular opening and coupled to said control electronics and adapted to produce an output signal which is related to the position within the area of said touch pad at which said touch pad is touched by an operator; (4) a plurality of status indicators; and (5) a voltage source for energizing said status indicators, said voltage source being switchable between first and second conditions for illuminating said status indicators at a first and low intensity and at a second and high intensity; said voltage source being normally switched to its said first condition for illuminating said status indicators with said low intensity; and circuit means coupled to said touch screen for switching said voltage source to said second condition for a predetermined length of time following the initial excitation of any of said status indicators by said touch screen, and thereafter returning said voltage source to said first condition.
In addition, the present invention provides a control structure for an electrical control system for producing a variable output electrical signal to an electrical load for controllably varying the output of said load. The control structure comprises: (1) an enclosed volume which contains control electronics; (2) a cover plate on one surface of said enclosed volume having a planar front surface and having a rectangular opening therein; (3) a transparent touch pad disposed in said rectangular opening and coupled to said control electronics and adapted to produce an output signal which is related to the position within the area of said touch pad at which said touch pad is touched by an operator; (4) a plurality of vertically arranged markers printed on said touch pad to serve as scale indicator; (5) a plurality of status indicators coupled to said control electronics for illuminating respective discrete locations on said touch pad which lie on a line along the length of said touch pad and in a predetermined alignment with respective ones of said printed markers and being respectively illuminated adjacent the position on said touch pad at which said touch pad is touched by an operator; (6) a small marker at the bottom of said touch pad and in the center of the width of said touch pad for toggling said electrical circuit when said touch pad is touched at said small marker location; (7) at least a first status indicator connected to said control electronics and positioned to illuminate said small marker and when said touch pad is touched at said small marker to turn off said electrical circuit; and (8) a voltage source for energizing said status indicators, said voltage source being switchable between first and second conditions for illuminating said status indicators at a first and low intensity and at a second and high intensity, said voltage source being normally switched to said first condition for illuminating said status indicators with said low intensity; and circuit means coupled to said touch screen for switching said voltage source to said second condition for a predetermined length of time following the initial excitation of any of said status indicators by said touch screen, and thereafter returning said voltage source to said first condition.
The present invention further provides a control structure for an electrical control system for producing a variable output electrical signal to an electrical load for controllably varying the output of said load. The control structure comprises: (1) an enclosed volume which contains control electronics; (2) an actuator; (3) a plurality of status indicators; and (4) a voltage source for energizing said status indicators, said voltage source being switchable between first and second conditions for illuminating said status indicators at a first and low intensity and at a second and high intensity, said voltage source being normally switched to its said first condition for illuminating said status indicators with said low intensity; and circuit means coupled to said touch screen for switching said voltage source to said second condition for a predetermined length of time following the initial excitation of any of said status indicators in response to an actuation of said actuator and thereafter returning said voltage source to said first condition.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention that refers to the accompanying drawings.